nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Porsche Cayman S
The Porsche Cayman S was unveiled at the 2005 Frankfurt Motor Show but the photographs and technical details for the car were released in May 2005 before the unveiling. The Cayman S is the coupé version of the 2nd generation Porsche Boxster S. Editions White The "White" edition was released on July 27th, 2010, and is the SpeedBoost variant of the Cayman S. The car comes pre-equipped with street-tuned Performance Parts. A new player can also get this car as a 3-day rental when the player creates a new Electronic Arts/Origin Account. The car can be located in the Gifts-section of the Car Dealer and on the Need for Speed: World webpage. Lissom The "Lissom" edition was released on July 27th, 2010, and is a rental variant of the Cayman S. The car comes pre-equipped with mixed street-tuned performance parts and aftermarket parts. On June 2nd, 2015, the "Lissom" edition was made available for purchase with in-game cash as part of the End of the World event. Yellow The "Yellow" edition was released on July 27th, 2010, and is the Cash version of the Cayman S. The car comes completely stock and features no performance parts. Treasure Hunter The "Treasure Hunter" edition was released on August 16th, 2011, and was the first ever Treasure Hunter to ever be released. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods (including the Treasure Hunter skill mod) and unique aftermarket parts. The car was also included in the Cayman S/Charger bug which occurred on June 18th, 2013. Shift The "Shift" edition was released on October 4th, 2011. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. The car also features an unique livery with exclusive sponsor logos. The livery is also based on the Cayman S pre-order bonus car from Need for Speed: Shift. The car is also part of the NFS Classic series. The car was also included in the Cayman S/Charger bug which occurred on June 18th, 2013. Overall Performance The Porsche Cayman S has a stock top speed of 243 km/h (151 mph) which is very high for a Class D car. The acceleration is strong but its nitrous output is weak. The handling however is average, as the car tends to understeer into corners. As a result, the Cayman S relies quite a bit on handbraking when taking on sharp corners. For Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape the Cayman S can perform fairly well. Because of its relatively nimble body, the car is able to go through roadblocks fairly well. Its light weight, however, does become an issue, especially if it crosses paths with a speeding Rhino. Its sluggish handling also doesn't assist in dodging rhinos, and being a rear wheel drive, it is also prone to spinning out. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Cayman/Charger Bug On June 18th, 2013, a bug occurred which caused the following three cars; Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee "Blue Juggernaut" and Porsche Cayman S "Shift"+"Treasure Hunter" to appear as a free gift for 0 SpeedBoost. However, as the Gift could be redeemed several times, many players abused the bug in order to get Car Slots, extra Cash or gaining points for Achievements. The cars were removed from the Gifts section of the Car Dealer several hours after the bug occurredhttp://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/9569937.page. Players that abused the bug more than an unknown certain limit were banned from the game. http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/405/9582700.page#29190691 Appearances Title NFSMW.jpg Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSN.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Gallery CarRelease Porsche Cayman S White 2.jpg|White CarRelease Porsche Cayman S Yellow.jpg|Yellow CarRelease Porsche Cayman S Lissom.jpg|Lissom CarRelease Porsche Cayman S Lissom 2.jpg CarRelease Porsche Cayman S Shift.jpg|Shift CarRelease Porsche Cayman S Shift 2.jpg CarRelease Porsche Cayman S Shift 3.jpg CarRelease Porsche Cayman S Shift 4.jpg CarRelease Porsche Cayman S Treasure Hunter.jpg|Treasure Hunter CarRelease Porsche Cayman S Treasure Hunter 2.jpg CarRelease Porsche Cayman S Treasure Hunter 3.jpg References Category:Porsche Category:SpeedBoost Category:Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Treasure Hunter Cars Category:German Cars Category:Flat-Six powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class D Category:Small Cars Category:IGC Cars